A mi lado
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Elsword solo queria pasar un tiempo a solas con Aisha. Aunque era tarde y la maga temblaba de frío, la "estúpida capa" de Elsword, como siempre le decía, la protegia. Una fecha única para ambos y la forma en la que Aisha podrá darle un buen regalo.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _En si, ya tenía pensado esta historia desde hace mucho pero como realmente no sabía con que ponerlo mejor. ¡Que mejor que festejar que hace unos días fue su cumpleaños! De alguna manera siento que ambos cambiaron y maduraron._**

 ** _No se, es algo que presiento por eso escribo algo así de ellos._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Elsword no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 ** _Elsword : Knight Emperor_**

 ** _Aisha : Aether Sage_**

* * *

La nieve empezaba a caer con mayor frecuencia, los ciudadanos veían desde sus casas el como los pequeños copos caían y se acumulaban entre las casas y demás, mientras algunos niños aprovechaban el momento para jugar, caerse y aventarla al contrario.

 **-¡Estúpido Elsword!**

 **-¡Oh vamos Aisha! No puedes negar que fue divertido**

Mientras que dos adultos caminaban tranquilamente bajo la nieve. Una chica de cabellos morados y un joven alto de cabellos rojos. Eran muy bien conocidos, siendo buscadores y grandes compañeros de batallas. Se supondría que ese sería su descanso de toda misión y como buenos compañeros, Elsword le pidió que salieran a divertirse a pesar de que Aisha se quería quedar a investigar algunas cosas.

Sin embargo, cuando la tomo de la mano y la llevo a un lado, aunque podría decir que la arrastró, ella había olvidado lo que planeaba hacer, las risas estaban de por medio. Sin embargo, era muy tarde y ellos caminando como si nada bajo la nieve. Lo que provocó que la joven empezará a temblar un poco de frío.

Podía ser una usuaria de los elementos pero como maga, tampoco podía hacer cosas imposibles posibles. Por lo que tuvo que desistir a la idea de calentarse un poco usando el fuego de su magia y prefirió ponerse mejor la chaqueta que usualmente estaba un poco más bajo de sus hombros y rozar sus manos para generar calor. Elsword al darse cuenta por cómo temblaba hizo muchas cosas, como tomar su mano y esperar a que se calentara o simplemente pegarse a su lado.

Aunque había discusiones y algún que otro golpe por recuperar un poco si espacio personal.

Sin embargo, ella aún temblaba cuando se le ocurrió una gran idea. Con su larga capa decidió taparla, pasarla por sus brazos, al igual que sus manos, al menos así ambos podrían mantenerse un poco más calientes.

 **-¿Ya estas mejor?** -Pregunto con disimulo al pasar la capa por sus hombros.

 **-Creo...** -Hablo ella con las mejillas sonrojadas, siempre le había dicho a Elsword que esa capa era innecesaria y le hacía burla, ahora ya no podía decir de más, esa "estúpida capa" le estaba proporcionando calor.

Aún con la larga caminata a la posada donde todos se encontraban, mantenían el silencio hasta que Elsword soltó un suspiro.

 **-Eres más difícil que antes Aisha** -Soltó una risita triste **-Yo pensando que podrías recordar que día es hoy pero al parecer no tienes idea...**

 **-¡Claro que se!** -Grito molesta **-Hoy es 27 de Diciembre ¿Que tiene de malo?**

 **-¿No recuerdas que se festeja hoy?**

Aisha dejo de caminar para volver a pensar. Un clic escucho en su mente, con pena subió sus manos a su boca.

 **-¡Es nuestro cumpleaños! Lo siento lo olvidé yo...**

 **-No me molesta que olvidaras esto** -Elsword suspiro con nostalgia **-Si no que decidieras investigar sola e irte cada que podías, realmente me quería pasar bien hoy contigo...**

Aisha lo miro con pena. Tuvo que morder su labio para soltar más palabras que podrían lastimarlos.

 **-Perdóname Elsword, simplemente lo olvidé, hemos estado tanto tiempo fuera que puedo olvidar las fechas de todo incluso sus cumpleaños** -Suspiro con tristeza **-Que idiota soy y tu regalandome un día solos, aunque no puedo negar que fue divertido...**

A pesar de que Aisha no dejaba de hablar, Elsword la miraba con atención, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y soltó a carcajadas.

 **-Al menos puedo decir que fue un buen cumpleaños, ver como casi te caes es mi recompensa** -Elsword no paraba de reír a pesar de las mejillas infladas de Aisha.

Aunque no tardó en escuchar las risas de Aisha y así juntos soltarse a reír. Cuando ambos se calmaron, volvieron a verse y caminar. La posada estaba cada vez más cerca, aunque Aisha sentía un poco de pena al no recordar que día era.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Aisha miro como un pequeño muerdago colgando del mismo. Una idea un poco vergonzosa se le ocurrió pero que más podía hacer, aprovechar la situación en la que estaban. Podía aprovechar que venían juntos, casi muy pegados y darle un beso de los que a veces compartían.

 **-Elsword...** -Lo detuvo antes de abrir la puerta **-¿Puedes cerrar los ojos? ¿Y agacharte un poco?**

 **-¿Porque?**

 **-Vamos sólo hazlo, no te voy hacer algo malo más que darte tu regalo de cumpleaños** -Vio como Elsword obedeció sin dudar más.

Aisha humedecio un poco sus labios y cerró los ojos. Se paró un poco de puntillas y beso sus labios, un beso un poco corto que sin embargo, a la hora de separarse, Aisha lo miro con una sonrisa traviesa y señaló en el techo el susodicho objeto.

 **-Feliz cumpleaños Elsword...**

Elsword vio maravillado la sonrisa de Aisha, tan grande y hermosa que no dudo en volver a posar sus labios con los de ella. Una suave caricia en sus mejillas calientes y su mano en su cintura, era todo realmente mágico.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron con una sonrisa traviesa, tenían que borrar todo rastro de felicidad ante sus compañeros, sabían que ellos habían planeado una fiesta sorpresa. Sin embargo, tan vez ellos tengan una fiesta privada poco después.

 **-¿Siempre a mi lado?**

 **-Siempre a tu lado...**

Ambos enlazaron sus meñiques cerrando la promesa. Sus mejillas de calentaron un poco y entraron a la posada. El día de su cumpleaños sin duda sería algo muy especial.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¿Entendieron algo? Les confieso que escribo esto estando en un estado de medio dormida, con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto. Tratando de que no se cierre y quedarme completamente dormida. ¡Ya me voy a dormir! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Domingo 31 de Diciembre de 2017_**


End file.
